mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Daniels
Amanda Kimberly Daniels (December 15th, 1994) was born in Los Santos, San Andreas, the second of three children. Her father, Joey Daniels, a career criminal, was incarcerated when Amanda was eleven. Her mother, Elizabeth Daniels, moved with her children to her parents' home in Downtown, an industrial suburb of of LS. Daniels was one of the best students in her high school, winning top prizes in spelling, writing and public speaking. As a late teenager, her fondness for writing found creation in various songs. In her second year of high school, her mother Elizabeth was convicted on a narcotics possession charge and Daniels met with Kenneth O'Farrell. Following their romance she dropped out of school and moved to San Fierro. Their relationship, marked by his frequent absences into his criminal life, was short-lived. The mob figures went separate ways and O'Farrell disappeared (presumed dead.) In present days she hangs around the Spartans motorcycle club, with whom she lives and works with to sustain her drug indulgences and reckless lifestyle. In a diary she keeps brief records of her life. Character story - Troublemaker Chapter I Chapter I: LITTLE MOSCOW, the bad part of L.S. established to play host to immigrants in the 1970s. Amanda Daniels pulled up on the curb on Freedom Street. Flushed after the adventuous night. She went inside Apartment No. 3. She had alcohol stains on her clothes and a fragant odor of cannabis in her hair. No one was in the small, cluttered hallway, so she glanced briefly into the hanging mirror. She knew she could have looked better. Her hands still smelled too, but there was no time to wash. It had been two days since she was home and talked with her mother. She found Elizabeth Daniels, her mother, alone in the kitchen. She was enveloped in the shadows from where she stood, but her silhouette revealed her. An opened bottle of cheap wine and a glass was evident beside her too. What she saw disturbed her. Normally, Elizabeth would have looked like a fit, middle-aged mother who might have actually been a good parent. A warm and caring, but strict mother-figure. But now her strength had dissapeared. She was thinner, paler and weaker than before. She even wore the same shirt she wore two days ago and she had dark puffs under her reddened eyes. Daniels hoped her mother wasn't back on the juice. It did look likely though. Elizabeth put down her glass and started the conversation with a sharp sigh. "It's 5 AM," she said. "Whatever." Amanda strode by. "Where were you? I was worried." "Yeah, sure." No you weren't, Amanda thought. "Amanda, come back here, I'm talking with you." "What now?" "Where were you?!" "That's none of your business." Elizabeth went after Amanda. "I'm your mother!" "I don't care." "I take care of you. Don't be so god damned self-important, Amanda. You're never gonna be anything anyways," Elizabeth drew a breathe, "you've already dropped out of school, you don't have a job and no future. You're gonna live off the government on... food-stamps and hand-outs. If your father was here!" It occured to Amanda how much Elizabeth would benefit from a crooked punch to the hinge of her jaw. "Like you ever had a future?" "Watch that tongue Amanda." "Maybe if you stood up to him," Amanda said, "then he wouldn't be in prison?!" He had it coming. Elizabeth slapped Amanda hard across the cheek. Then pointed her finger at her, but before she got any further someone knocked on the door. Then again but this time louder, "LSPD! Open the door!" Oh no Amanda thought to herself. The door opened, followed by a surge of charging police detectives. Armed to their teeth, with rifles and ballistic vests. Amanda was pacified. Chapter II Chapter II: "Show us your hands," Detective Ellsworth urged as the small apartment began to crowd up around them. Both uniformed police officers and detectives armed to their teeth with automatic rifles. "Hey, I said show me your hands!" Amanda put up her hands but Elizabeth did not. She was a stubborn woman, past her thirties and besides she was as high as the Eiffeltower. "Ey, miss put your hands up," another detective urged. Amanda could see the tightness around his mouth, a barely suppressed anger in his eyes. "What? You think you can just come in here?!" Elizabeth asked out aloud with just a hint of a smile. The uniformed officers turned her around, put her in handcuffs and escorted her outside. Detective Ellsworth then approached Amanda with a grim look, she was accustomed to speak with police officers. But something was different this morning. There was an edge to the dim light in the apartment that sent a quiver down her back. The uniformed officers had already begun their sweep of the apartment and found what they expected. Elizabeth's juice was carelessly hidden in a cookie jar. "That's your mother, right?" Detective Ellsworth asked. "Uh, yeah, she's my mom" Amanda admitted. "What happened?" "Uh, I just got home n' she freaked out. I like got home a little later than usua--" "It's 5 a.m." Ellsworth interrupted. "Yeah, uh, yeah it is," she muttered. "I lost track of time." "Sure you did," he drew a breathe. "You're mother is under arrest. She's going away with us, will you be okey?" "Uh, I guess, I don't know-- sure. I think." She stammered. Ellsworth nodded and left with his entourage. When the police had left, the morning sun was already rising and Amanda slipped down on the kitchen floor. She cried out and began to sob. Because now she was all alone and she knew it. Chapter III Chapter III: GLEN PARCO, five months after Emma Daniels incarceration. Her daughter Amanda's car boomed up on the curb at the Golden Claw Bar. Inside she ordered a bourbon with a beer and sat in the corner boothe. Concious of the men at the bar who sent her looks. She felt as ease with her back against the wall. The bourbon was finished in a single swig and ordered another one, that was served to her table. While she was tediously playing around with the liqour glass, she happened to spot an old acquintance, detective David Ellsworth stepped inside and ordered a drink at the bar. After paying for his drink, the man glanced around, at which point, their eyes locked. Ellsworth strode towards her boothe, with a regal and confident posture, holding his drink high in front of him. But the cold hostility and her eerie stare couldn't stop Ellsworth from accompaning her. "How's your mother," he said with a smirk. "You ruined her life, remember, you ruined our lives." She replies with a barely suppressed anger. "Oh I did? I thought I just did my job, miss..." He shrugged, unable to remember her name. "Amanda, my name is Amana. I am Amanda." "Right." "Do you know how miserable my life is?" "Here's my number, I gotta go, it was nice catching up." "Catching up?" Ellsworth rose and retrieved his business card. Sending it falling down at the table carelessly and turned to walk. "I want you to listen to me!" Barked Daniels at Ellsworth back, who was leaving and had no intentions to stay. Daniels grabbed her second bourbon and finished it in a single swig before storming out after the detective. Who conveniently had his back to Daniels and was fumbling around after his car keys. She tugged out her Beretta pistol from the back of her waistline and trained the sights on Ellsworth. Who smiled to himself, a smile that faded into a cold grim line upon acknowledging Daniels behind him. He saw her pistol aimed at him. Ellsworth gaped and desperately went for his own gun, he unholstered and got a hold of the handle, but not in time to exhibit it. Daniels fired three shots. The shots came like a a blow of a hard fist straight at Ellsworth torso. Sending him backwards and falling to the ground. Which drove the breath out of the detective and unable to defend himself. He was stunned in sheer fear of Daniels. "I AM AMANDA! MY NAME IS AMANDA! THE GIRL WHOSE LIFE YOU RUINED!" Daniels' shouted aggravatedly at Ellsworth and continued to shoot. Fire and smoke from the pistol muzzle, continously slamming bullets down at him. A few bullet cut his groin and thighs beneath his vest meanwhile others lodged into his face. "YOU TOOK MY MOM AND MY DAD FROM ME-- I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" The shooting ceased and the silence soon settled in. She realized that she had ran out of bullets and was squeezing the trigger to no avail but a click. Daniels ran off with trembling hands and legs seemingly made out of spaghetti, leaving Ellsworth to form a puddle of blood outside the Golden Claw. She returned to her apartment and filled up four inches of Jack Daniels in a tumbler. Turning the lights off and slipped down on he rubber mat in her bathroom with her back against the warm machine that trobs and sloshes. She sat on the mat with her face turned up and sobbed a few dry sobs before the tears came. Cold, scalding tears on her cheeks, down her face. For now she was truly lost. Character information Personality TBA. Appearance Daniels has an oval face with a defined but smooth chin with an ingenuous jaw line. Her grey eyes are eerie, moderate to size and evenly spaced apart, sitting below trimmed eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of her small, cute and rounded nose. She keeps her mouth closed in a thin and grim line. Her hair is naturally light brown in color, with a few even brighter stripes. Daniels' appears often stare at people unprovokedly, authority and hostility is palpable in the her gaze. Criminal Record Murder - 245 San Andreas Penal Code - Acquitted of charge. Courting ruling found her innocent and that she had acted in self-defense. Assault with a Deadly Weapon (ADW) - 187 San Andreas Penal Code - Acquitted of charge. Courting ruling found Daniels actions to be reasonable, in self-defense and against a confirmed threat for fear of great bodily injury or death.